


Встреча в Нью-Йорке

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Post War AU, X-mas story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэй давно хотел побывать в Нью-Йорке, и вот однажды, 23-го декабря, его желание исполнилось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Stephania for beta.  
> Написано на Christmas fest 2011

С залива дул по-зимнему холодный ветер, бросая в лицо мокрую взвесь, и Рэй в очередной раз обозвал себя идиотом, что потащился смотреть на статую Свободы. У причала в Бэттери-парке толпились такие же мокрые и замерзшие, как он, туристы, но, в отличие от них, у Рэя уже пропало желание переться на пароме на остров Либерти и обратно. А высыпавшая на причал группа японских туристов окончательно испортила ему настроение – они копошились, как шуганутые из угла палатки крысы, радостно щебетали и бодро щелкали затворами фотоаппаратов.  
Рэй втянул голову в плечи и поднял воротник пальто. Черная вязаная шапочка, под которой так чудесно потелось в пустынях от Афганистана до Ирака, оказалась совершенно бесполезной в этой части света. Рэй начинал тихо ненавидеть Нью-Йорк – в нем все было не так. Он кинул хмурый взгляд на еле различимую в тумане статую и повернулся к ней спиной. До самолета оставалась еще уйма времени, но бродить по нью-йоркской мерзопакости хотелось все меньше.  
Так уж случилось, что в Нью-Йорке Рэй был впервые, и то, что на 23 декабря нашелся невыкупленный и недорогой билет, сначала воспринималось как знак свыше – почти Рождество, самая главная елка в Нью-Йорке, снег, город, в котором он давно хотел побывать. Сидя в самолете, Рэй горел желанием набраться впечатлений по самые уши. Пока что лучше всего ему удалось замерзнуть, до самых кончиков этих любознательных ушей, несмотря на то, что вместо снега долгожданный город встретил его осенней слякотью. Чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свой визит, Рэй решил придерживаться первоначального плана.  
Первым и обязательным пунктом программы было посещение нью-йоркского филиала музея мадам Тюссо – на восковые формы Джей Ло Рэй любовался долго и с упоением, не обошел пристальным вниманием и Мадонну, Бритни Спирс и Сальму Хайек. Потом он отправился гулять по Бродвею, дошел до Мэдисон-сквер, сжевал преотвратный хот-дог и доехал на подземке до Бруклинского моста. Тут-то его и посетила бредовая идея наведаться к статуе Свободы, по дороге к которой он замерз так, что на елку в Рокфеллер-центре стало насрать, и вообще, впечатлений от Нью-Йорка уже хватало.  
Рэй прошел до станции Южный паром и спустился в подземку. В вагоне было много народу, зато тепло и пованивало, как в хамви на рассвете в пустыне. Настроение слегка улучшилось. Вдоволь натолкавшись и согревшись, Рэй вдруг передумал бесцельно убивать время, катаясь в подземке. Лучше он выйдет на Площади Колумба и пройдется по Центральному парку. Станет холодно – зайдет в какой-нибудь бар. По крайней мере, не совсем зря потратит деньги на эту долбаную поездку.  
Выходя из подземки, он уже прикидывал, что будет рассказывать ребятам, как бродил по Центральному парку и распугивал гомосексуалистов. Рэй перешел дорогу и вошел в парк. Хотя деревья уже давно расстались с листвой, в душе у Рэя теплилась слабая надежда, что там будет менее ветрено.  
Он прошел мимо пруда в юго-восточной части парка. Как гласил его мятый путеводитель: «через этот пруд перекинут каменный мост Гапстоу Бридж, один из самых романтичных мостов во всем парке». Мост, как мост, подумал Рэй, глядя на картинку, но путь его все равно лежал мимо, так чего бы не посмотреть?  
Для такой погоды в парке было довольно многолюдно. Рэй наивно думал, что вообще будет тут шарахаться один, поскольку нормальные люди за два дня до Рождества, если не мечутся по магазинам за подарками, то завершают какие-то дела в уходящем году. Но нет: родители с детьми, такие же праздношатающиеся идиоты с путеводителями, влюбленные парочки, наматывающие круги вокруг пруда спортсмены. Рэй подумал, что в теплую погоду и праздники тут вообще не протолкнуться.  
Он подошел к перекинутому через пруд мостику и хмыкнул. И Свобода у них вся в тумане, и романтика какая-то неказистая, странные люди. Мимо него, смеясь и держась за руки, пробежала какая-то парочка. Рэй проводил глазами обтянутую джинсами попку девушки, тихонько присвистнул и пошел через мост.  
\- Почему ты меня никогда не слушаешь? – донесся вдруг до него голос, показавшийся знакомым. – Сколько раз я тебе говорил: надевай нормальные перчатки.  
Рэй затормозил на середине моста. Метрах в десяти от него стояли двое парней в длинных теплых пальто и таких же, как у него, черных шапочках. Верзила, стоявший лицом к Рэю, чуть склонившись над своим спутником, держал в руках его ладони и заботливо растирал их.  
\- Я не люблю перчатки с пальцами, - возразил второй, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться.  
\- А мерзнуть нравится?  
– Конечно. Пусти.  
Слова, а зачастую и действия, у Рэя имели привычку обгонять не только друг друга, но и мысли.  
\- Брэд, - не веря глазам, сказал вслух Рэй. – Чёрт меня побери, Колберт! – заорал он, распугивая ворон и редких прохожих, собиравшихся свернуть к мосту, и бегом бросился к Брэду и его спутнику, и только на бегу осмыслил, что он видел: Брэд Колберт посреди Центрального парка довольно интимным жестом растирал руки какому-то парню. А это было очень странно. Насколько Рэй помнил, только из-за одного представителя мужского пола у Айсмена снесло как-то крышу, но «то, что было в армии, там и остается», или…  
Тем временем Брэд поднял голову и, узнав его, улыбнулся.  
\- Чёрт побери, это же Рэй!  
Его спутник обернулся, и Рэй со всего размаху влетел в… лейтенанта Фика.  
\- Опа, - только и смог выдавить обычно красноречивый Рэй.  
Колберт засмеялся, а лейтенант, то есть уже, конечно, капитан, а вообще-то уже ни то и ни другое, только улыбнулся уголками губ и спустя какое-то время поднял брови.  
\- Сэр? – тут же отреагировал на эту мимику бывший капрал Персон.  
\- Отлепись от него, Рэй, - подсказал Брэд.  
Рэй заискивающе улыбнулся и поспешно отскочил, и только в этот момент сообразил, что стоит, вытянувшись в струнку.  
\- Вольно, Рэй. Вообще-то, можно звать меня просто Нейт, я уже никем не командую.  
\- Ага, как же, - тут же откликнулся Брэд.  
\- Колберт, ну ты даешь, сукин сын, - с восхищением пробормотал Рэй, глядя, как Брэд с улыбкой на лице выдерживает укоризненный взгляд лейтенанта, обещающий все египетские казни в медленном темпе и строгой очередности.

Они вышли из парка и чудом нашли себе пустой столик в одном из переполненных баров.  
Они с Брэдом заказали по пинте пива, предварительно хряпнув текилы за былые времена, потом по второй за тех, кого с ними уже нет. ЭлТи, - у Рэя даже мысленно не поворачивался язык называть его по имени, - сначала был молчалив, иногда неуловимо улыбался и выглядел немного отрешенным. Он вообще был похож на нахохленного воробья, греющего руки – крылья? перья? чёрт бы побрал, этих пернатых – о бокал с глинтвейном. Что за девчачий напиток? Приложился же к текиле без всяких проблем, а потом уткнулся в этот пахнущий специями коктейль. Хотя после первой стопки его бледные щеки порозовели, и он почти стал похож на нормального человека, если ЭлТи вообще можно было отнести к этой категории. До его появления у Рэя была простая классификация: либо командир говорил и выглядел, как морпех, и тогда воспринимался нормальным челом, либо очередной миловидный выпускник офицерских курсов начинал слетать с катушек и лишался всякого доверия, то есть был ненормальным. С приходом ЭлТи появилась третья категория – лейтенант Фик. Мальчишка немногим старше его самого, который никак не подходил по параметрам под настоящего мужика, по мнению Рэя, был лучшим командиром «Браво-2». Нет, тот иракский поход, конечно, вообще был выдающимся с точки зрения командного состава, но это не означало, что выглядеть лучшим на фоне идиотов было просто. Бороться с ними было не легче, чем с федаинами. А лейтенант сражался на обоих фронтах, учился на своих ошибках, учил своих морпехов, учился у них сам, и умудрился вывести их всех живыми. И каждый во взводе это понял и оценил. Рэй не представлял себе, что ради кого-то другого целый взвод будет битый час отгонять от палатки старших по званию офицеров, подвергая себя риску всевозможных взысканий, слушать, как Колберт трахает их командира, а потом ни словом, ни делом не подорвать его авторитет.  
Лейтенант Фик всегда был для него загадкой. Рэй даже представить себе не мог, что творилось у него в голове, и как совмещались глаза на мокром месте с упрямо сжатыми губами и железным характером – тоже. Как со всем этим управлялся Колберт, при всех его несомненных достоинствах и лидерских качествах, Рэю тоже было непонятно, но весьма любопытно. Об этом непременно стоило узнать, но он еще не столько выпил, чтобы попытаться выяснить это прямо под носом у ЭлТи.

Нейт поднял глаза на Рэя, тот по-прежнему немного смущался его присутствия, но оживленно трепался с Брэдом. До второй стопки Нейту тоже было не по себе, он чувствовал себя лишним – этим двоим было о чем поговорить, что вспомнить. Они были равными, а не командиром и подчиненными. Нейт любил свой взвод. Он мог сидеть с ними на песке у хамви и отвечать на их вопросы, мог вести их в бой и стоять за них насмерть. Он знал от корки до корки личное дело каждого еще до встречи, дополнял сухие факты характеристик наблюдением и видел в каждом личность. Но между ними всегда были дистанция и субординация. Пожалуй, только с Уинном – Брэд не в счет - у него возник личный контакт, когда сначала они начали говорить «за жизнь», а по возвращении домой стали друзьями.  
Сегодняшняя встреча с Реем выходила за поставленные когда-то рамки, и пока у Нейта плохо получалось влиться в тесную компанию Брэда и Рэя.  
Он глотнул глинтвейна и поморщился, обхватывая ладонями остывающую чашку.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – Брэд легко толкнул его локтем в бок, как всегда очень чутко поймав его настроение, но избегая нежностей на людях.  
Нейт чуть улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул: «Не беспокойся». Брэд ждал: «Уверен?» Нейт чуть прикрыл глаза: «Все нормально».  
\- Эй, ребята, а вы вообще вслух разговариваете или все время телепатически? – посмеиваясь, поинтересовался Рэй, глядя то на одного, то на другого.  
Сначала они уставились на него, потом так же недоуменно посмотрели друг на друга, а потом засмеялись. Сначала Брэд, потом ЭлТи.  
\- Закажи мне еще глинтвейна, мой совсем остыл, - сказал Нейт Брэду.  
\- И еще текилы, - поддакнул Рэй.

\- Так что вы делаете в Нью-Йорке?  
\- Не поверишь. Я давно предлагал провести выходные в Нью-Йорке, но у этого трудоголика все никак не находилось свободного времени. А приехать сюда перед Рождеством он согласился только потому, что сегодня Курт Кэмпбелл, видимо, такой же сумасшедший, как и он сам, читает открытую лекцию по проблемам национальной безопасности в США.  
\- Не поверю, - честно признался Рэй.  
Хотя, вообще-то, представить ЭлТи в аудитории среди студентов было проще, чем в полной амуниции в пустыне, но второе он видел собственными глазами, а на студента ЭлТи по-прежнему был похож больше, чем на морпеха. Так что Рэй уже готов был поверить во что угодно. Особенно теперь, когда они выпили по третьей, и ЭлТи почти утратил свою отстраненность, включился в разговор и даже иногда смеялся. Рэй же, после выпитой текилы, заправленной пивом, уже не видел ничего крамольного в том, чтобы называть его Нейтом, хотя до того, чтобы дразнить его занудой и подкалывать, как Брэд, все-таки было еще далеко.

\- Ребята, мне пора, - через какое-то время сказал Нейт, - лекция через час, а мне еще надо переодеться.  
\- Ты ведь не можешь ее пропустить? – уточнил Колберт.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это - риторический вопрос, Брэд? – поднял брови Нейт. - Увидимся позже.  
Он вылез из-за стола, протиснувшись за стулом Колберта, и Рэй заметил, как его пальцы скользнули сзади по шее Брэда, а тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза от этой мимолетной ласки.  
\- Приятно было встретиться, Рэй, - Нейт пожал ему руку, оправил пальто и стал застегиваться.  
\- Что это вообще за хрень такая с национальной безопасностью? – пробормотал Рэй.  
\- Не бери в голову, - усмехнулся Брэд. – Это заморочки для умных мальчиков. Не удивлюсь, если он когда-нибудь станет Президентом Соединенных Штатов.  
Нейт вдруг оперся руками на стол, наклонился поближе к Колберту и очень мягко произнес:  
\- Брэд, ты ведь понимаешь, что если я стану Президентом, то ты будешь первой леди?  
Рэй прыснул, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Брэда, но счел за лучшее промолчать.  
\- Ладно, господа, вам есть о чем посплетничать, - отвернулся от них Нейт и поспешил к выходу, на ходу натягивая свои перчатки без пальцев.  
\- Ты на него плохо влияешь, Брэд. У него проснулось чувство юмора, - громким трагическим шёпотом прошептал Рэй.  
\- И не забудь посадить его вовремя на самолет, - через плечо бросил бывший лейтенант.  
\- Есть, сэр, - дурашливо козырнул Брэд.

\- Ну давай, рассказывай, - нетерпеливо заерзал на стуле Рэй. – Вы правда вместе?  
\- Правда, - ответил Брэд.  
Рэй с нетерпением ждал продолжения, но так и не дождался.  
\- Правда, - передразнил он Брэда. – И это все, что ты можешь сказать старине Рэй-Рэю? Ты поимел – во всех смыслах этого слова - лучшего командира взвода, который у нас когда-либо был, а теперь даже не хочешь поделиться подробностями?  
\- Не хочу, - подтвердил Брэд, когда Рэй уже весь изъёрзался и почти потерял надежду услышать от него хоть слово.  
\- Брэд, выпей еще, расслабься и исповедуйся своему старому другу.  
\- У евреев нет исповеди.  
\- Колберт, свинья не может быть евреем! А только свиньи скрывают от своих старых друзей такие подробности! – возмутился Рэй.  
\- Нет, Рэй, только свиньи пытаются выпытать из друзей такие подробности.  
\- Да ладно, Брэд. Ты вспомни, с чего все началось. Блохи теперь должны быть твоими лучшими друзьями.  
\- Они наши любимые домашние животные. Мы их изводим, как и слишком любопытных друзей. Лучше ты мне расскажи, мой не в меру словоохотливый и любознательный друг, почему ты один шатаешься накануне Рождества по Нью-Йорку, вместо того чтобы пытаться приготовить, а потом съесть подгоревший праздничный ужин в одном из захолустьев славного штата Вирджиния?  
Рэй помрачнел и уставился в кружку с пивом.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Да ладно, Рэй. Можешь обманывать кого угодно, но не меня. Ты же из кожи вон лез перед Хассером, а он с тебя глаз не сводил, хочешь сказать, что дальше гляделок дело не пошло?  
\- Ты явно что-то путаешь, Брэд. В «Браво-2» были другие чемпионы по гляделкам, - огрызнулся Рэй.  
\- Ладно, - усмехнулся Брэд, - чемпионами вы не были, согласен, но он все равно на тебя пялился.  
\- Он на меня пялился? Да он как только вернулся в свою сраную Вирджинию, сразу женился, завел такого же белобрысого и тупорылого младенца и счастлив по самые гланды.  
\- А я слышал, что он очень быстро развелся.  
\- Что толку, когда он все равно ошивается поблизости от своей бывшей.  
\- И ты думаешь, что это из-за нее, а не для того, чтобы видеться с сыном?  
Рэй молча пожал плечами.  
\- А ты хоть что-нибудь ему сказал?  
\- О чем?  
Рэю никогда не нравилось, когда Айсмен смотрел на него как на умственно отсталого, хотя это был один из любимых взглядов Брэда, которым он часто пользовался, да еще и через раз подкреплял словами.  
\- Рэй, я всегда говорил, что ты дегенерат и не догоняешь самых простых вещей.  
\- Зато ты, блядь, всегда все догоняешь, - теперь уже не трудно было возмутиться без оглядки на субординацию. - Тебе легко говорить – молчал! Я даже не знаю, как начать. Вам было проще…  
\- Нам? – переспросил Брэд. – Когда это? Когда мы подставились в Ираке, или сейчас, когда я все еще служу? Да мы все время шифруемся, как засланные в глубокое подполье шпионы. Или ты думаешь, что все остальные только за? Мама-Фик считает, что я сбил ее мальчика с истинного пути, но пытается принять. Папа-Фик мечтает пристрелить меня на охоте, к которой он внезапно пристрастился. Он бы так и сделал, если бы не был уверен, что я успею пристрелить его первым.  
\- Но вы с ЭлТи хотя бы одинаковые…  
\- Мы одинаковые? – Брэд так удивился, что даже не стал развивать мысль о его, Рэя, дегенеративности. - Ты бредишь, Рэй. Вот что ты обычно делаешь в 6 часов утра?  
\- Ложусь, - без запинки ответил Персон.  
\- А он встает! Пробежка, зарядка, контрастный душ, и так каждое утро, без исключений.  
\- И в выходные? – осторожно, чтоб не спугнуть, выдохнул Рэй, предвкушая неожиданно свалившиеся на него подробности.  
\- Включая выходные, - подтвердил Брэд. - Он ходит в костюмах, и каждый день наглаживает себе рубашки. Он командует так, что у меня каждый день, как в Ираке, только со стратегическим планом и детальной тактикой минимум на ближайший месяц. Он только что назвал меня первой леди и поехал под Рождество в Нью-Йорк на один день, половину которого занимает его долбаная лекция. Это хоть как-то похоже на меня? И, кстати, завтра утром мы отсюда уезжаем в Росслин, чтобы отметить Рождество по всем традициям семьи Фиков, с пением псалмов, ужином в китайском ресторане и вечеринкой в кругу семьи. Страшнее трудно себе представить.  
\- Все так плохо? – сочувственно спросил Рэй.  
\- Плохо? Шутишь. Да я счастлив! А ты говоришь, что не знаешь, что сказать, - ловко вывернул на прежнюю тему Брэд. – Просто начни трепаться, а дальше твой язык без костей сделает за тебя всю остальную работу. Что ты так смотришь на меня? Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы ты свой язык ему в задницу засунул?  
\- Я и засунул, - признался Рэй. - После того как он вернулся из второго тура в Ирак. Ты тогда прохлаждался в Англии. Я примчался в Сан Диего, вытащил его в ближайший мотель и засунул все, что мог, куда только мог.  
\- Романтично до соплей. И?  
\- И ничего! Он не сказал ни слова, только смотрел на меня своими коровьими глазами и молчал. А потом вернулся домой и женился. Что я должен был сделать, Брэд?  
\- Дай я уточню: он пошел с тобой трахаться в задрипанный мотель, не дождался от тебя ни слова, уволился из Корпуса, сдуру женился, немного очухался и развелся и продолжает с тобой общаться?  
\- Шлет мейлы и праздничные открытки… - растеряно подтвердил Рэй.  
Лицо Брэда, как всегда, вроде ничего не выражало, но было весьма красноречиво, а в голосе отчетливо слышалась ирония.  
\- Кажется, это ты убеждал меня, что мозги возвращаются, когда уходишь из морской пехоты. Видимо, у тебя нечему возвращаться, Рэй, ты действительно умственно отсталый.  
Рэй поболтал остатки пива в кружке и спросил – очень тихо, так, что Брэд наверняка и не услышал бы, если бы не смотрел на него и не ждал хоть какой-то реакции:  
\- Думаешь, все получится, если я ему скажу?..  
\- Не попробуешь - не узнаешь.  
\- Это что-то из философии?  
\- Скорее из руководства для особо тупых, Рэй. На твое счастье, я знаю, куда тебя надо отправить сегодня вечером.  
\- На хуй? – обреченно предложил Рэй.  
\- Да, на один хуй, который живет в Вирджинии. Извини, для тебя поближе свободных нет. Лоудаун – кажется, так называется та дыра, где обитает Уолт?  
Рэй только зыркнул на него, но промолчал, потому что Брэд уже уткнулся в свой коммуникатор, и спорить с ним было бесполезно, да, если честно, и не хотелось.

\- Как все прошло? – поинтересовался Брэд, когда Нейт вечером вернулся в гостиницу. Сам он, проводив Рэя, давно приехал из аэропорта и уже несколько часов валялся на постели с ноутбуком.  
\- Было интересно, а у вас?  
Нейт снял пальто и аккуратно повесил его на плечики в шкаф.  
\- Познавательно и, надеюсь, результативно, - ответил Брэд, наблюдая, как Нейт снимает пиджак и расслабляет узел галстука.  
\- И куда ты его отправил?  
Пройдя через комнату, Нейт присел на край кровати, привычным жестом протягивая Брэду руки.  
\- К Уолту, куда же еще, - хмыкнул Брэд, расстегивая ему запонки.  
\- Спасибо.  
Нейт встал и, снимая рубашку, направился в ванную. Через несколько секунд он выглянул из дверного проема.  
\- И много ты ему о нас рассказал?  
\- Пришлось заложить тебя по самую макушку, - невозмутимо откликнулся Брэд, - иначе он ни за что бы не поверил, какое тихое и спокойное счастье его ждет в не самом далеком уголке нашей родины.  
Нейт кивнул и снова исчез в ванной. На то, чтобы принять душ, ему хватило несколько минут, а потом он снова возник в комнате в намотанном на бедрах полотенце. Устроившись под боком у Брэда, он сложил руки у него на груди и припечатал сверху подбородком.  
\- Ты никогда не думал уйти из Корпуса и открыть брачное агентство? Бывшие морские пехотинцы были бы твоей постоянной клиентурой.  
Брэд протянул руку и легко погладил его по щеке, накрыл ладонью ухо, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Нейт прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Мне нравится твоя тактика вербовки клиентов, но перестань приводить меня в качестве примера.  
Брэд притянул его к себе.  
\- А это зависит от того, как ты будешь себя вести. Теперь ты мне должен за брачное агентство.  
\- Кажется, я еще не расплатился за первую леди, - улыбнулся Нейт.

Через пару дней Брэд получил е-мейл:

Привет, Брэд!  
Здесь идет снег. Как зарядил в ночь после моего прилета, так и идет. Тут уже реально до хуя снега, а он все не останавливается. Так что они закрыли аэропорт, но мне на него теперь насрать.  
Уолт говорит, что это Санта сделал ему подарок, но мы-то знаем, кто это был на самом деле. Только я не понимаю, как ты договорился с Господом о снеге и почему он послушал какого-то недоделанного еврея.  
Зато здесь настоящее Рождество.  
Мы с Уолтом слепили во дворе снеговика, натянули ему на голову пидорку и назвали Айсмен. Думаю, из чего сделать ему М-4 с подствольником. Из швабры получается совсем не то. Я предложил сделать из кусков трубы, но Уолт почему-то наотрез отказался искать сварочный аппарат.  
Но мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем.  
P.S. Уолт говорит, что знает, как решить одну из твоих проблем. В прошлом году он охотился с ребятами в Миссисипи. Глушь несусветная, еще больше чем Лоудаун. Местные приветливостью не отличаются, все помешаны на охоте. Несчастные случаи бывают каждый сезон, но местные не брезгуют и браконьерством, так что предложение действительно круглогодично. Если муми-папа будет доставать, пригласи его на охоту в Блэкуотер. Не пожалеешь.  
Счастливого Рождества тебе и ЭлТи.  
Твой самый лучший, любимый и надежный друг  
Рэй-Рэй


End file.
